


Threaded

by AshleyKetchum



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Hostage Situations, Physical Abuse, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyKetchum/pseuds/AshleyKetchum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gang of mysterious men want to get their hands on Fuu, and Mugen is the bait. After sending her into hiding, Mugen falls into their trap, becoming their prisoner. As they try to torture her location out of him, Jin and Fuu do everything they can to locate and rescue him before its too late. Too bad rescuing him is only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“So, where is she?” His response was silence. The sound of wood cracking on skin rang out through the dark room, a grunt leaving his lips. He wasn’t sure how long they had been doing this. Every smack with the wooden pole was getting harder and harder, his bruised skin breaking open in some areas, leaking blood.  
“So, where is she?” Again, silence. Again, another hit with the pole. At first he tried counting how many times he had been struck, but he lost count a long time ago, somewhere around fifty. The men who held him captive were starting to get angrier and angrier with his vow of silence, and he was more satisfied, even if his body was in the most pain he had ever felt. He wouldn’t give her up, even if it meant losing his life.  
“So, where is she?” His captor asked again. He pretended to think, looking up at his wrists, which were bound above his head. He looked back down into the face of his captor and smirked, again, remaining silent. This time, the pole came into contact with his stomach, hard. He began to sputter and cough, trying to get his breath back. The man grabbed his face harshly between his thumb and first finger, pinching tightly, causing him to wince in pain.  
“Now, why is it you won’t tell me? Are you actually willing to throw your own life away to hide away some insignificant wench?” He coughed again, blood trickling from his mouth. He finally spoke up,  
“My question is…” He started, trying to sound stronger than he felt, “WHY would I tell you? Why would you even want her when there’s plenty of prettier girls you could sell, probably make more money off them.” The man loosened his grip on his prisoner’s cheek to wipe some of the blood off his mouth. He laughed to himself.  
“Oh, but you don’t understand. This girl is special. It would be the ultimate revenge against her worthless family.” He laughed again, thinking to himself for a moment. “Either way, I’m going to find her, with or without your help. So you can make this easier and just tell me where you hid her so I can go get her and we’ll let you go, or she will come here to try to save you, find your rotting corpse strung up as a warning, and end up in our hands anyway. You can take your pick, but in the end, she will be ours, Mugen.” He hated it when the scumbag said his name. His words were full of venom, and it filled every cell in his body with anger.  
“You underestimate me, you stupid bastard. I swear, when I get out of here I’ll paint the walls with your fucking entrails.” He spat a wad of saliva and blood into the mans face, which earned him a punch across the mouth. He laughed to himself as he weakly picked his head back up to stare into the face of the man who captured him. He didn’t seem intimated.   
“You sure talk big for a guy whose weaponless, bound up and bleeding from almost every orifice on their body.” He said laughing, “As for escaping, I wouldn’t count on it. See, I expected you to try, and rogues such as yourself know how to escape when in a tight spot.” He put his hands to his wrists, running his fingers along the blue stripes that circled them. “These marks prove it. You escaped prison, did you not?” Mugen stayed silent once again, sick of talking to the man. He shrugged and walked to the other side of the room, lifting up a huge hammer. As he walked back over, the semi fear on his face must have become obvious, for the man began to laugh.  
“Getting nervous now are we? Mugen, a man who charges head first into any battle, never thinking of the consequences, nervous. This is rich.” He laughed harder, grabbing another strange contraption: a wooden block with holes for the ankles to go through. He forcefully pulled Mugen’s legs out from under him, so they were outstretched in front of him, and clasped the wooden block around his ankles, locking it in place.  
“What the hell are you going to do with that? I’ll still find a way to wipe the floor with you; you’re nothing but a chicken shit. You’re going to regret ever coming into contact with me.” The man lifted the hammer up above Mugen’s legs.  
“So, you really aren’t going to tell me where she is?” He asked, eyes narrowing at the bleeding rogue.  
“Not a chance asshole. I already told you that.” The man nodded his head.  
“Well, looks like I have to make sure you won’t escape, you’re going to be here a while, and I promise you, when I’m finished with you, you’ll be begging for me to put you out of your misery!” He swung the hammer down on Mugen’s left shin, the bone cracking so loudly it could be heard over his screams. Sweat began to form on his forehead, stinging the cuts he received in their scuffle. He closed his eyes so tight he was beginning to see spots, and before he was even able to get his breath back, the hammer swung down once again and crashed into his right shin, again cracking the bone. His screams echoed in the room this time, his throat going raw. Mugen took a few staggered breaths, trying to ignore the searing pain in his mangled legs. He finally managed to force his eyes open again to see his captor kneeling in front of him, with a look so calm he almost looked bored, and a small, but evil, smile on his lips. He rested his head on the handle of the hammer, silently listening to Mugen’s shallow, pained breathing. After a few moments, he opened his mouth again, this time sounding more confident.  
“So, where is she?”


	2. Revelation and a Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Lemon warning!!!!

Earlier that night…  
“Mugen! Scoot over you are pushing me up against the wall!” Fuu complained as they sat down for dinner in a small diner. Their journey led them to a small, backwater town with so little importance none of them bothered to get the name. Mugen was in a mood today, and doing all he could to annoy his female traveling companion, as he inched closer and closer to her until she was pushed up against the wall. She put her arms out in front of her and pushed him as hard as she could, not budging the solid man crushing her.  
“Will you knock it off Mugen?” She yelled as he began to lean on her now. “I can’t breathe.”  
“Good! Maybe if you pass out four eyes and I can have a peaceful meal.” He laughed as she began to punch him weakly in his arms. Jin took a sip of his tea, speaking for the first time since they arrived.   
“Will you two stop? No one can have a peaceful meal with you around either; the least you can do is be somewhat polite and stop antagonizing Fuu.” Mugen stopped pushing on her and sat for a moment, staring at the stoic samurai. Fuu squeaked quietly, laughing at the rogue who seemed to get more and more irritated every second.  
“Of course you would side with her! No one can have a second of fun with you looming over like a big, black cloud of piss…” He stopped his insult short as his nose smelled their meals coming closer. He instantly scooted off Fuu and started shoveling food into his mouth like he had been starved for weeks. Technically, they had. Money was tight as usual and usually resulted in them sharing a loaf of bread and a fish between the three of them, hardly enough to satisfy the never ending hunger of two of them, let alone all three. Mugen swallowed a giant mouthful of dumplings, taking another huge bite before saying,  
“So, how long are we going to be stuck in this shit hole town this time?” Jin pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stay calm. He opened his mouth to speak, but Fuu cut him off, her face turning red.  
“Stop talking with your mouth full! You are spitting food everywhere and its disgusting. To think, you say I’M the reason you can’t have a peaceful meal. How can anyone eat with you spitting everywhere!” Mugen closed his mouth, swallowed hard, mocking the young girl. She rolled her eyes, sighing heavily, making her annoyance obvious.  
“Yes, Jin, how long do you think we will be here? It’s nice and quiet, a few days to relax might do us some good.” She stretched her arms out, yawning. “All this traveling made me so tired!” Jin bowed his head.  
“I agree with you. As much as I hate staying in one place for too long, a few days won’t hurt anything.” Mugen, however, wasn’t pleased.  
“There better be something interesting around here. “ He grumbled, looking down at his empty plate. “Or at least some good booze.” He stood up, dusting off his shirt.  
“Where do you think you are going?” Fuu said, scowling. He yawned, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“To look around, see what there is to keep a man busy for ‘a few days.’” He mocked. Without another word, he walked away, leaving Jin and Fuu at the table.  
“He means he’s going to go look for a brothel.” Jin stated the obvious. Fuu scowled at him.  
“Yeah I know what he meant Jin. Don’t remind me.” She looked down into her empty cup of tea sadly.  
“Why don’t you follow him and try to get him to stay if you care so much?” Jin almost seemed to have an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. Fuu’s cheeks grew red in embarrassment.  
“I don’t care about him!” She got up and stormed out of the diner. Jin sat alone, silently thinking to himself, when he finally noticed a group of men watching him, whispering to themselves. Already annoyed, he contemplated confronting them. Just as he was about to rise, two of the men approached him, scummy smiles on their faces.  
“So, whose the broad?” One asked, sake on his breath. Jin looked up at the man, annoyance emanating from his stare.  
“That’s not any of your business. We are just passing through.” Jin went to leave, but the thugs blocked his way.  
“That’s not the answer we were looking for pretty boy. You don’t know who you are messing with.”  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“Because we asked.”  
“She’s just a girl we are traveling with.” The conversation was short. The two thugs shrugged and walked back to their table, and seemed to go back to their conversation, but still watched Jin as he walked out of the diner.  
I need to find them he thought to himself as he disappeared into the night.  
***********  
“Why do you feel the need to follow me you stupid girl? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Mugen slurred angrily as Fuu trailed on closely on his heels, a half drank bottle of sake in his hand.  
“Because I don’t understand why you have to chase whores when…” She stopped herself. She knew trying to reason with Mugen would be pointless, even more so when he was drunk, but she felt the need to try anyway.  
“When what? When I have a fine piece of ass with me every single day?” He said sarcastically, taking another drink from his bottle. Fuu reeled back, trying to hide how hurt his comment made her.  
“No…it’s not that…just…” She stopped talking, fighting the tears that threaten to pop up. The came up to an abandoned hut on the edge of the woods, which Mugen walked into. Fuu followed, still fighting tears. He sat on the floor.  
“Just what?” He snapped. She sat across from him, looking down into her lap. Mugen exhaled sharply, holding the bottle out to her. “Don’t do that. Have a drink, it might loosen you up a bit.” Fuu took the bottle and pressed it to her lips, letting the bitter liquid slide down her throat. Her face puckered as the alcohol burned her throat. She handed the bottle back.  
“How can you sit and drink this stuff? It’s so…bitter!” Mugen laughed at her.  
“You get used to it after a while.” He took another drink, smacking his lips like he just drank a glass of cold water. She shook her head, laughing a bit to herself. “But really, why is it such a big deal that I go get laid? Just because four eyes isn’t man enough to go get fucked, doesn’t mean I’m not. You obviously aren’t used to being around a man with real feelings.” Fuu shook her head, accepting the bottle from Mugen again, taking a bigger drink. Mugen raised an eyebrow, rocking back and forth as his drunkenness became more apparent.   
“Take it easy girlie, don’t get yourself sick. Have you even drank before?” He slurred. She handed the bottle back, shaking her head.  
“No, but I’m just so mad at you, and it seems like a great idea!” Her head began to feel fuzzy, like her head was inside a vacuum.   
“You’re jealous. I’m sorry I’m so irresistible.” She glared at him.  
“Oh don’t flatter yourself. I can do so much better than a rude, mannerless pig like you! I just don’t want you getting us into anymore trouble.” Mugen lifted an eyebrow, a sarcastic smirk on his face. Again, he handed her the bottle, which was now almost gone.  
“I’m going to go ahead and call bullshit on that.” He said, watching her chug down more sake. He could see by the gloss in her eyes that she was feeling it, noticing that he was very drunk as well. Looking her up and down, he noticed just how attractive she really was. Pouty lips, big, brown dough eyes, silky looking hair. Fuu noticed him looking at her with glossy eyes, and suddenly felt anxious.  
“What…what are you looking at?” She slurred, reeling back.   
“You know…you aren’t that bad looking for a twig now that I think about it.” He inched in closer to her, reaching his hand out and touching her face, causing her to flinch back.  
“Mugen…what are you do…” She was cut off by Mugen’s lips crashing on hers. She could taste the alcohol on his breath, which sent shivers down her spine. Her head was spinning from a mix of shock and drunkenness. He put his hands under her bottom, scooting her up so she was straddling his lap. She tried to pull away, but a rough hand pushing on the back of her head kept her in place. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, which she let enter her own mouth. She could taste him, and it sent shivers down her spine. Mugen, the mannerless, man whoring, vulgar brute, was seducing her, and she didn’t mind. His lips left hers and began to kiss and lick down her neck, leaving a trail of seductive kisses across her collar bone. She finally mustered the energy to speak, as his teeth grazed her collar bone.  
“Mugen…” She said, her voice barley raising above a whisper. Her body was shaking with fear and pleasure.  
“hmm?” He grunted into her skin, his lips traveling closer and closer to her chest.  
“What are you doing?”  
“What do you think I’m doing? I’m doing what we both have wanted for a long time.” Fuu inhaled sharply.  
“Wait…you want me? Since when?” He wrapped his hands around her waist and rested his face between her breasts.  
“Obviously. We can talk after!” He said impatiently, feeling his manhood poking her bottom.  
“I’ve never done this before.”   
“I’ll try to be gentle.” Fuu was silent for a moment. She knew she shouldn’t give in to him, lord knows what diseases he could be carrying, but her body screamed at her to snap out of it and let him take her.  
“Okay…” she said quietly. Mugen slowly laid her down on her back, leaving kisses on her chest. His facial hair tickled her, causing her to shiver. He kneeled between her legs, taking her kimono in his hands and slowly sliding it down, exposing her breasts. He was almost in shock.  
“Oh…wow. You’ve been holding out on me.” He said gruffly, running his hand up her bare thigh. He peeled his clothes off quickly, ready to lay with the woman he had been traveling with for years. She noticed all his scars first, running her fingers across his bare chest, causing him to shudder. He couldn’t wait any longer. He laid on top of her, slipping in, breaking the seal. She inhaled deeply, digging her nails into his back, causing him to jolt forward, putting all of him inside. He started slow, letting her get used to his thickness, leaving hungry, passionate kisses on her lips. Once her noises began to sound less pained, he began to thrust harder and faster. He put his hand behind her head, wrapping her hair around his hand.  
“Mugen, ah!” She yelled, feeling a strange, warm feeling inside her. Mugen felt her pulse around him, so he picked up the pace to make her first orgasm the most intense thing she ever felt. He couldn’t hold it any longer, and they both reached climax at the same time. Mugen collapsed on top of her with a clap as their sweat soaked bodies made contact. Breathing heavily, they stayed there like that for what seemed like minutes, silently catching their breath. He finally looked up, planting a kiss on her lips.  
“Damn…who would have thought?” He said, getting off her and pulling his pants back on. Fuu slowly got dressed as well, staring at the man who just took her virginity. He looked at her, smirking.  
“What are you looking at? Can’t have round two yet, maybe in an hour or something.” They both stared at each other silently for a moment before busting out laughing. He chugged down the rest of the bottle of sake, still feeling drunk from before. He lazily put his arm around Fuu.  
“I guess I could get used to that.” He grunted, scratching his chin, “So, were you really jealous of the other women?” Fuu laughed to herself.  
“Yeah…kind of.” She admitted, feeling her cheeks get hot. “Have you really wanted me for a while like you said or was that just in the heat of the moment.” Mocking her, he said while running a rough thumb over her bottom lip,  
“Yeah…kind of.” He winked as she punched him in the arm. “Maybe I’m just kind of sick of unfulfilling sex and being alone.” She nodded, but their semi sentimental moment was cut short when a snapping twig was heard outside the hut. Mugen crawled over to the window, looking out of it. There was about ten men out there, their weapons drawn. He listened, keeping himself concealed in the shadows.  
“You think they went in there boss?” One of them said.  
“Yeah, I know the guy is, not sure if Fuu is in there though. Oh well, we’ll bust in, and kill him then take her.” Another one said. A giant of a man stepped forward, presumably the boss.  
“Don’t kill him unless she’s there. Disable him, yes, but if she’s not there…he could lead us to her, one way or another.” Mugen frantically began looking around the hut for a safe place for her to hide.  
“Mugen, whats going on?” She asked, fear in her voice. Mugen found a secret hole under the floor, probably used to hide Christians. He ushered Fuu over, placing her into the hole.  
“Don’t come out until I come get you. Got it? I’m going to try to make quick work of these bastards.” She nodded as he leaned down and pecked her lips, shutting the trap door and placing an old rug over it. He laid down, holding his empty bottle to make it look like he had been there alone, and waited for them to come in. Within minutes, the door swung open and the group of men entered.  
“Where’s the girl?” They barked at him. Mugen lazily stood up, stretching his arms out.  
“What girl? I know a lot of girls.” He said coyly, scratching his chin, pretending he was thinking.  
“You know damn well what girl we are talking about. She was with you earlier.” The giant said. Mugen grabbed his sword, but as he was pulling it out, one of the gang members took a chain and wrapped it around the hilt, pulling it free from his grasp. His eyes widened, but he knew he had other ways of fighting. He ran towards the gang, fists flying. He punched one of the members with such a force it snapped his neck. He landed on the ground motionless. The others rushed at him as well, but he kicked and punched his way through them. One man got into his face, so he took his hand and drove his nose bone straight into his brain.  
“You bastards are messing with the wrong guy!” Mugen yelled, getting down on his hands to take out the rest of the thugs with his feet, but as soon as they were in the air, the man with the chain wrapped it around his ankle, knocking him to the ground. Before Mugen had a second to react, the six remaining members toppled over him, holding his arms and legs down so he couldn’t hit any of them. The boss came by.  
“This, is for killing my brother.” A large, meaty fist collided with Mugen’s jaw, causing him to see spots. “This, is for disrespecting your superiors,” He took Mugen’s sword and dug the hilt into his stomach, causing him to cough up blood, “and this, is for not telling us where the girl is.” He took a weird powder out of his pocket and blew it in his face, causing him to fall unconscious. The thugs let his body hit the ground with a solid thud.  
“Tie him up in case he wakes up.” The gang got straight to it, binding his arms behind his back and his ankles to each other, finishing off with a gag in his mouth. The giant man threw Mugen over his shoulder.  
****  
“Let’s get him back to the headquarters, we’ll get the information out of him one way or another.” Fuu heard a voice say as footsteps began to leave the hut. She heard the door close, so she crept out of her hiding place and peeked out the window. She could see a group of about six men, covered in blood walking away from the hut. She saw one man, who had to be about seven feet tall and built like a boulder, had an unconscious Mugen slung over his shoulder, his frame looking tiny compared to the giant. She began to panic.  
I need to find Jin…we have to save him. She thought, running out the back of the hut towards the village. Her heart pounded faster and faster as she got closer to the village. Please…just let him be alright.


	3. Interrogation

After minutes of sprinting, Fuu finally reached the village. Finally, now to find Jin, she thought frantically as her eyes combed the dimly lit streets. The village was small, so unless he was walking outside the village, as her and Mugen were, she should be able to find him quickly. She ran smack into an older couple walking down the road.  
“I’m so sorry!” She said, helping the woman up. The old woman smiled weakly at her, accepting her hand.  
“It’s quite alright dear.” She said sweetly. “Is everything okay?” Fuu exhaled, trying to catch her breath.  
“I was just wondering…have you seen a man around? He’s really tall, wears glasses, has black hair tied back?” The old couple thought for a moment, then the man answered.  
“Now that you say something, yes, I think I have seen this man. He was walking near the brothel up the road that way.” He pointed south. She bowed her head, saying a quick thank you before running in that direction. It didn’t take long for her to spot the samurai.  
“Jin!” She yelled, approaching him. He turned around, with little to no emotion on his face.  
“What’s going on Fuu? I sense something isn’t right around here. After you left the diner I was approached by some men asking about you.” He said, looking her up and down. She was a mess. Her fair was falling out, her face was beat red and she was sweating profusely.   
“I found Mugen…we went to this abandoned hut…these guys came…he…” She said through staggered breaths. Fighting back tears, she managed to choke out, “They were looking for me…he went to fight them off but they got ahold of him and dragged him off.” Jin sat silently, thinking for a moment. He frowned, smelling the sake on her.  
“Have…you been drinking?” He asked flatly. She put her hand to her forehead, annoyed.  
“That’s beside the point Jin!” She yelled, “I’m trying to say Mugen is in serious trouble! The leader of this gang…he was a giant! He only managed to kill three of them before they got the upper hand. The last thing I saw was the giant man carrying him over his shoulder tied up and unconscious…it was like Mugen was light as paper!” Jin stood quietly, thinking for a moment.  
“Do you have any idea where they could have taken him? I’m a bit surprised he was overcome so easily. It’s not like a brute like him to let his guard down unless its for…” He stopped talking and raised his eyebrow at Fuu, whose face seemed to turn an even darker shade of red. She opened her mouth to speak, but he put both hands up, silencing her.  
“I honestly don’t want to know. If we are going to find him, we need to start looking now.” Fuu nodded, and the pair began combing the streets, trying to find anyone who could give them information on any gangs in the area.  
____

Mugen forced his eyes open, a task he normally only had trouble with after a night of heavy drinking. His body was on fire, pain shooting from his head all the way to his feet, and every area in between. His head was foggy; he couldn’t remember anything before blacking out. He went to stretch out his arms when he realized his wrists were bound together and suspended above his head. He was kneeling on a stone floor in a dark room.  
What the fuck is going on? Where the hell am I? He thought to himself, trying to force his eyes to adjust to the darkness surrounding him. He could feel his hair clinging to his face, coated in a thick layer of blood. He saw a light approaching from around a corner. A figure entered the room holding a torch, illuminating the room in a soft glow. Mugen wasted no time.  
“Where the fuck am I?” He tried to yell, but his voice was muffled by a gag. The giant of a man laughed deeply.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Can you repeat yourself?” He mocked. Mugen growled, knowing it was useless to try to speak. The giant put the torch in a holder, and kneeled down in front of him.  
“You don’t recognize me Mugen? What a pity. I sure as hell remember you, that smug look, the same one you had when you killed my younger brother in cold blood. Or do you not remember your old partner, Yakito?” Mugen froze. He did remember Yakito. They were orphans together until they were sixteen, when Mugen cut off his head during a robbery gone bad…it had been the only murder Mugen ever felt true remorse for. The man exhaled, a dark smile spreading across his lips.  
“So you do remember. Then introductions won’t be necessary. Now, are you able to keep your loud mouth shut or do I have to keep the gag in?” Mugen just glared. He didn’t know what to say. The man took a large hand and roughly pulled the gag out of his mouth. Mugen darkly laughed to himself.  
“Its been a long time, Akuhei. I figured you’d be stinking in the earth by now.” Akuhei clenched his fists, sending one flying straight for Mugen’s jaw. His head snapped to the side.  
“I wouldn’t piss me off too soon, you’re in no position to be running your mouth.” He stood and began to pace back and forth in front of him. “Let’s get down to business, shall we? There are two reasons you are here. The first, to avenge Yakito. I’ve waited three years for the day I’d run into you again.” His smile grew wider, making Mugen’s blood run cold. “The second, that girl…Fuu her name is? Her whore mother left our father for some beggar, causing my father to drink himself to death. She too, plays a part in my goal of family vengeance.” Mugen felt his anger boil over.  
“Good luck finding her you stupid bastard. I’ve sent her away.” Akuhei scoffed, grabbing a fist full of Mugen’s hair and forcing his head up to look at him.  
“That’s why you are going to tell me where she is.” Mugen openly laughed at his, his reaction taking the giant off guard.  
“You can’t be fucking serious. You honestly think I’m going to tell you where she is? You are a lot dumber than I thought.”  
“I figured you’d say that.” Akuhei said, taking out a wooden pole and cracking him in the head with it. Blood began to ooze from the wound as Mugen blinked, trying to refocus his vision.  
“So, where is she?”  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
Mugen’s legs were shattered, every small movement shot burning pain through his entire body. Sweat was dripping from his face, mixed with blood. He kept his eyes closed, afraid to see the damage the hammer did after two blows to each shin.   
“So, where is she?” Akuhei said calmly.  
“I’m…still not going to tell you.” Was all Mugen could muster to say, looking up into the mans eyes. He exhaled, seemingly defeated for the time being.  
“Very well. Maybe you will be ready to confess tomorrow. Until then…let me make you more comfortable.” He slipped the gag back into Mugen’s mouth. “We have clients upstairs, can’t have your screams disturb them now can we?” He loosened the knot, holding the rope to the hook in the ceiling. Taking the remaining rope, he pulled it tight, stretching Mugen’s body so he was partially suspended in the air, adding extra strain on his legs. Mugen screamed, it was all he could do. Akuhei turned to leave, calling to another member of his gang.  
“Raikou, keep watch outside this door. Make sure no one comes down here.”  
“You got it boss.” Raikou responded. The door was closed, leaving only the faint light from the torch. Mugen finally looked down at his legs, which were painfully stretched out in front of him. Thick blood was oozing out of the wounds, the skin around them turning a sickly purple and pieces of splintered bone stuck out through the skin.   
“Fucking bastards!” He yelled through his gag. He felt a foreign pain in his chest, an emotional pain, that he couldn’t quite pinpoint the meaning behind. He thought about Fuu, about the night they shared, how different it was than with anyone else.  
Damnit Mugen, snap out of it…now is not the time to be going soft. He thought to himself, but the pain wouldn’t go away. He knew, deep down in his heart that as much as he wanted to deny it, he truly did care for the young girl he traveled, and now had relations, with. He knew, no matter what happened to him, that he wouldn’t let them get their hands on her. He knew, deep down, that he had to protect her.  
Please…don’t come here girlie. I can handle my own. He began to question it. Could he handle his own? He was paralyzed, his leg bones shattered. He was bound, at the mercy of the one man who wanted to kill him more than anything else, and they were after Fuu. He let his head fall forward, and as his vision began to cloud, he felt a single tear fall from his eye; the first tear he had ever shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This almost hurts me to write...but for all you gore fans thats a good thing...right?
> 
> Now, I know Mugen doesn't cry, but I figured i'd throw some subtle human emotion in there for him other than anger, show a softer side to a very, very hard person. And its only one...can't hate me too much right?
> 
> anywho, hope you are enjoying the story so far!!! More to come!


End file.
